Hilo:1Princess Luna1/@comment-1538156-20131009131740/@comment-1538156-20131011140253
Hermanita, parece que la vida a elegido golpearme muy fuerte, aqui estoy en casa con una PC que tiene un problema pues es mi PC la que no se puede conectar a internet y no es el servicio el problema, mi salud no está en el mejor estadopues ayer en la cita con el cirujano a dicho que la cicatrizacion deberia r mucho mejor y me ha mandado con una enfermera especialista que solo se encuentra en Cali, hoy debo viajar otra vez para eso, viajé ayer, viajo hoy dos veces pues seguramente luego vaya a Buga, mis padres tienen planeada un ida al zoologico de cali así que el domingo otras dos horas de viaje y el lunes en la tarde de nuevo, mi vida se va en un autobus hermanita ademas quien sabe cuantas veces mas me toque ir a Cali por ese asunto y cuantas clases pierda, parciales, entregas y quien sabe si mi dicha de poder seguir estudiando en la mejor Universidad del pais se acabe, tal vez no pertenezca en realidad allí, a todo esto sumale que parece que ya debo dejar de ser brony por lo que expliqué en el mensaje que seguramente leiste, parece que si tengo personas que me quieren pero ya solo me quedan tres aqui en wikia, creeme que se me ha pasado por la cabeza quitarme el flag de administrador, cambiar mi contraseña de wikia, desactivar el correo electronico y así jamas poder volver a acceder a mi cuenta, lo he pensado y considerado, no lo he hecho porque se que es algo de lo que me podria arrepentir mucho en un futuro cercano y mandaria todo mi esfuerzo y trabajo a la basura, podria alejarme unos dias del wiki pero eso que? ya todos me odian como nunca, y creo que me lo tengo merecido, nadie allí me dirige ya la palabra tan solo cadance scooty y tu me dicen algo y no logro entender el porque, hermanita hice algo tan malo como para que pasara esto? creo que lo malo que hice fue nacer, pues mi vida cada dia pierde mas sentido, no se si lo que estudio vaya a ser algo que me llene y mis padres aun así se esfuerzan por mantenerme en otra ciudad y en condiciones optimas, desde que me uní al wiki no he tenido mas que depresiones, discusiones y todo tipo de estupideses, eso que alguien ha dicho por allí de que ese wiki no seria nada sin mi es la mentira mas grande que haya podido escuchar, vamos yo que he hecho por el wiki que otra persona no pueda hacer, absolutamente nada. Y todo esto hermanita en el día mas importante para nosotros los bronies ya que ayer 10 de cotubre la serie cumplió tres años, espera dije nosotros? mi error ustedes los bronies, no creo que merezca llamarme así despues de todo esto. Conoces la historia de los tres fantasmas de la navidad, no recuerdo bien su nombre pero recuerdo muy bien que el hombre malo, el hombre este que es egoista, tacaño y mala persona, en una vision del futuro cuando muere todos celebran su muerte y nadie acude a su funeral, me imagino que algun dia cuando muera va a pasar lo mismo, siempre me he preguntado si el día de mi muerte alguien llorará por mi. Así que aqui estoy, entre la soledad, el aburrimiento, la intranquilidad, la tristeza, la preocupacion y muchos otros sentimientos que ni siquiera pinkie puede curar, lo se porque ayer en la noche puse la cancion de Smile y no sentí ninguna mejoria, creo que con algo de suerte hoy en el viaje a Cali el autobus se accidentará, mi padre sobrevivirá (el merece totalmente vivir ha hecho todo por todos) y yo no, así dejaré de ser una carga para todos. Fui muy drastico? seguramente, pero que puedo hacer así es como me siento ahora, te lo repito y no me canso de repetirlo siempre he escrito lo que siento, aunque creo que deberé dejar de hacer eso o solo me traerá mas problemas, yo... no puedo hacer mas que desearte siempre lo mejor en tu vida, como una de las personas mas gentiles y cariñosas que haya podido conocer debo decir que ha sido un placer ser tu hermano, si aun crees que puedo llamarte así, te prometo que intentaré buscar una salida pero no creo que la encuentre tan facilmente. I used to want what friendship could be si en pasado, porque no creo que valga la pena preguntarmelo mas. Se despide por ahora Luis